


Najsłodszy upadek

by carietta



Series: puckurt [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Swearing, Temporary Kurt/OMC, Unrequited Crush
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co jest w tym najgorsze? Najgorsze jest to, że nie chodzi tylko o seks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najsłodszy upadek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Sweetest Downfall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9714) by alicebluegown16. 



Kurt Hummel ma plan.  
Dobry plan — taki, który zadziwia swoim pięknem i prostotą.  
Brzmi on dokładnie tak: spierdolić z Limy, Ohio.  
Bardziej szczegółowa wersja tego planu przedstawia się tak: jak najszybciej spierdolić z Limy, Ohio, w takie miejsce — jakiekolwiek — w którym mieszka wielu seksownych, młodych gejów. Bonusowe punkty zakładają lokalizację na wschodnim wybrzeżu, ponieważ Kurt naprawdę lubi tamtejszą kulturę, atrakcje i fantastyczny transport publiczny. Poza tym, jesień jest jego ulubioną porą roku, ponieważ może nosić szaliki oraz wszystko mieni się ciepłymi, bogatymi kolorami czerwieni i pomarańczy (na ciuchach i liściach); lubi ją za gorące kubki wypitej herbaty (lub kakao, jeśli czuje się wyjątkowo rozpustnie) i za ten lekki chłód w powietrzu, który rumieni mu policzki i rozjaśnia oczy.  
Wyobraża sobie to czasami — to, jak przyjmuje swój dyplom, potrząsa dłonią dyrektora Figginsa, a potem podchodzi do mikrofonu, żeby ogłosić krótkie: „jebać was, spadam stąd”. Być może zdecyduje się na coś bardziej klasycznego, ponieważ nie może sobie pozwolić na zrobienie wstydu tacie, nieważne, jak satysfakcjonujące byłoby to wystąpienie. Powód jest prosty — to właśnie jego ojciec będzie odpowiedzialny za sfinansowanie planu Kurta, dopóki on sam nie ogarnie, kim chce zostać w przyszłości.  
Misterny plan ulega małej zmianie, gdy do New Directions dołącza Finn Hudson. Pojawia się tam punkt o sprawieniu, że Finn zda sobie sprawę ze swojej miłości do kutasów. A bardziej szczegółowo: zrozumie, że najbardziej ze wszystkich, kocha kutasa Kurta. Ponieważ mimo że chłopak nie jest zbyt bystry, Finn jest bardzo śliczny i bardzo słodki, i jest w zasadzie idealnym kandydatem na licealnego partnera. On i Finn mogą chodzić na cudowne randki, a kiedy nadejdzie rozdanie dyplomów, Kurt pójdzie swoją drogą (na wschód), a Finn pójdzie… cóż, będąc brutalnie szczerym, pewnie tam, gdzie istnieją niskie kryteria rekrutacyjne.  
Jeśli Kurt sobie na to pozwoli, równie dobrze może się zakochać w Finnie, a jeśli rozegra to odpowiednio — dobrze to zaplanuje — będzie to prosta, bezpieczna i miła miłość. Ten rodzaj, który lata później będzie mógł wspominać z pewną nutą nostalgii; westchnie w swoje cappuccino i uśmiechnie się, myśląc: „niewiarygodne, jak młody wtedy byłem”. Finn Hudson stanie się postacią, którą jego przyszły, wschodni partner będzie rzucać mu w twarz podczas kłótni. „Och, wybacz, że nie jestem tak idealny, jak Finn Hudson!”. Będzie krzyczeć i wrzeszczeć, podczas gdy Kurt oskarży go o głupią, dziecinną zazdrość. A później, po kilku rundach ostrego seksu na zgodę, Kurt ucałuje jego ramię i przysięgnie, że „Finn to przeszłość. Ty jesteś moją przyszłością.”  
A potem znów będą uprawiać seks, ale tym razem wolniej, a na zewnątrz być może będzie padał deszcz, ponieważ wyobraźnia Kurta lubi ckliwe schematy, a seks w przytulnym mieszkanku z uderzającymi o szyby kroplami deszczu w tle jest zarówno ckliwy, jak i kurewsko podniecający.  
Mercedes twierdzi, że takie planowanie w najlepszym przypadku robi z Kurta idiotę, a w najgorszym delikatnego socjopatę.  
— Nie możesz zaplanować, w kim się zakochasz, Kurt! I nie możesz tak manipulować ludźmi. Finn może i nie jest najsprytniejszy, ale nie robi to z niego zabawki.  
No dobra, może brzmi to nieco ekstremalnie, ale Kurt nie jest głupi. Wie, że jeśli nie chce wyjść na kretyna przed przyszłymi chłopakami ze wschodu, potrzebuje jakiegoś doświadczenia. Finn Hudson może być jego metaforyczną, gejowską praktyką.  
Niestety plan legnie w gruzach, kiedy Kurt dowiaduje się, że czasami Finn nie jest taki słodki i delikatny, jakby się mogło wydawać. Czasami Finn potrafi być samolubny, chamski, a od czasu do czasu nawet okrutny. Kurt był wyzywany od pedałów więcej razy, niż może to zliczyć, ale teraz za każdym razem słyszy to słowo wypowiadane tylko głosem Finna. Zauroczenie umiera i Kurt nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie zakochania się w nim, nawet w ten bezpieczny, nastoletni sposób.  
Hudson przeprasza go, oczywiście, ponieważ został dobrze wychowany. W zasadzie przeprasza wiele razy. Na początku jest to przyjemne — oglądanie, jak się przed nim płaszczy, bo Kurt ma jednak w sobie coś z sadysty. Najpiękniejszym momentem jest wieczór, kiedy Finn rezygnuje z grania w gry u Matta i zamiast tego ogląda z Kurtem maraton Projektu Runway.  
(To wcale nie czyni z Kurta złego człowieka, nie obchodzi go, co Mercedes sądzi o tym wszystkim.  
— To, jak każesz tańczyć Finnowi jak mu tylko zagrasz, totalnie robi z ciebie złego człowieka, Kurcie Hummel, i wszystko jeszcze się na tobie odbije rykoszetem, zapamiętaj moje słowa.)  
A potem nadchodzi lato i chwile, których Finn nie poświęca na łażeniu za Rachel, spędza pracując z Kurtem i jego tatą nad rozbudowaniem domu. Tyle że Finn ma dwie całkowicie lewe ręce, więc wygląda to mniej więcej tak, że chłopak stoi gdzieś tam z tyłu — i tak im przeszkadzając — a Kurt musi gryźć się w język, żeby go nie opierdolić za ciągłe włażenie im pod nogi.  
Cholerna Mercedes i jej cholerna, życiowa mądrość, ponieważ Kurt w końcu odczuwa konsekwencje. Płaszczenie się Finna przestaje sprawiać mu radość, a wręcz przeciwnie — cały czas przypomina mu o tym cholernym incydencie i jedyne, czego Kurt teraz pragnie to to, aby Finn po prostu przysiągł, że nigdy więcej czegoś takiego nie powie. A potem mogą już nigdy o tym nie rozmawiać.  
Mówiąc szczerze, kiedy Kurt w końcu traci cierpliwość i wygarnia to Finnowi, wszystko leci na łeb na szyję; padają przekleństwa, rozbrzmiewa wrzask, a Finn patrzy na niego, jakby Kurt właśnie przejechał jego ukochanego szczeniaka. Ale w jakiś dziwaczny sposób właśnie tego potrzebowali, aby oczyścić atmosferę, ponieważ później rozmawiają o tym jak dwójka prawie że poważnych dorosłych i od tego momentu wszystko zaczyna się układać. I Finn, który był kompletnie nietrafionym pomysłem na zauroczenie, okazuje się być całkiem zajebistym materiałem na brata. Nie, w zasadzie, to jest chujowym bratem, który trzyma różne rzeczy nad głową Kurta, tuż poza zasięgiem jego wyciągniętych ramion, i który czeka ze zrobieniem prania, aż brudne ciuchy wytworzą swój własny ekosystem. Ale Kurtowi naprawdę odpowiada taka zmiana po tych pierwszych tygodniach niepewnego krążenia wokół tematu.  
Mercedes jest przekonana, że stracił zmysły, gdy słucha jego podekscytowanych opowieści o tym, że Finn uczy go, jak poprawnie wybekać alfabet; albo o tym, jak spędzili cały weekend w pidżamach przed telewizorem, oglądając „Brudną Robotę” (Kurta nie obchodzi dzielące ich trzydzieści lat — Mike Rowe jest cholernie seksowny) i grając w „Guitar Hero”; czy o tym, jak po raz kolejny Finn wyprzedził go w drodze pod prysznic, wrzeszcząc coś o przegranych frajerach. Jednego wieczoru Kurt zasypia podczas ich filmowego maratonu i budzi się z twarzą wymalowaną pisakiem i zdjęciami w telefonie na dowód. Kurt kocha swojego tatę, ale naprawdę miło jest mieć w domu osobą, która widzi go jako „Kurta”, a nie „Kurta, który jest wiotkim, gejowskim kwiatkiem, który musi być chroniony przed wszelkim złem tego okrutnego świata.”  
Może serio postradał zmysły, ponieważ pewnej soboty, gdy są w galerii handlowej, Finn nieporadnie próbuje wypytać go o jego typ faceta. Kiedy stwierdza, że chce wiedzieć, bo „stary, będziemy braćmi, a ty zasługujesz na kogoś z kim będziesz szczęśliwy, więc równie dobrze mogę ci jakoś pomóc w znalezieniu tego szczęścia” Kurt śmieje się histerycznie przez niemal dwadzieścia minut, a potem wybucha płaczem.  
Jeśli Finn Hudson jest głupi, Kurt naprawdę chciałby, aby na świecie było więcej takich debili.

* * *

Finn pyta o pozwolenie, zanim zaprasza do domu Pucka po raz pierwszy i Kurt zbywa go stwierdzeniem, że to też jego dom i mogą go odwiedzać jacykolwiek przyjaciele. W środku przeżywa jednak histerię i jest niezmiernie wdzięczny, że Finn wziął go pod uwagę. Chyba dostałby ataku serca, gdyby któregoś popołudnia zastał Puckermana siedzącego na kanapie w ich salonie.  
Ma niemal stuprocentową pewność, że Finn pogodziłby się z odmową. Są już prawie braćmi i gdyby musiał wybierać pomiędzy swoim — prawie — bratem, a najlepszym przyjacielem, który zaciążył jego dziewczynę, Kurt wie, że Finn wybrałby jego.  
Ale wtedy przypomina sobie to, jak wyglądał Puck, gdy opowiadał o dniach, gdy opuścił ich ojciec, albo wtedy, gdy prosił Quinn, żeby pozwoliła mu być przy narodzinach Beth. Wyglądał na kolesia, który naprawdę chciał naprawić swoje błędy i który skorzystałby z obecności najbliższego przyjaciela. Kurt jest nieco zawstydzony, że sam nie wpadł na to pierwszy.  
Przy kilku pierwszych wizytach Pucka, Kurta odczuwa całkiem zrozumiałą chęć schowania wszystkich zdjęć z dzieciństwa i zaryglowania drzwi swojej sypialni. Może i współczuje Puckowi — do pewnego stopnia — ale nie jest naiwny i nie ma zamiaru pozwolić, aby w ręce chłopaka wpadł jakikolwiek materiał do szantażu.  
Ale Puck nigdy niczego nie podpala, ani nie kradnie. Zwraca się do taty Kurta per „pan”, więc po jakimś czasie chłopak rozluźnia się i dochodzi do niego, że w jakiś sposób on i Puckerman stali się przyjaciółmi. A przynajmniej Finn może zostawić ich w pokoju samych bez obawy, że zwykłą rozmowę zakończą epickim rozlewem krwi. Kurt z zaskoczeniem zauważa, że Puck jest całkiem zabawny. Często wulgarny i chamski, ale czasami niemal sarkastyczny. Jest też mądrzejszy niż Kurt zakładał — zapewne podobnie jak większość ludzi i sam Puck.  
Kurt niemal spada z szoku z kanapy, kiedy podczas jednego z tych momentów, gdzie Finn zostawia ich samych w salonie, Puck wyrzuca z siebie:  
— Wiesz, że tak naprawdę gówno mnie obchodzi to, co robisz ze swoim kutasem, co nie?  
— Słucham?  
— Te wszystkie akcje z wrzucaniem cię do śmietnika, nie robiłem tego, ponieważ jesteś gejem. Uznałem, że powinieneś to wiedzieć, bo nigdy mnie to nie obchodziło. Wkurzałeś mnie tym, że zawsze patrzyłeś na nas tak, jakbyś był od nas lepszy. Nie jestem homofobem, Hummel, po prostu nie znoszę snobów. Chciałem to wyjaśnić, bo dopiero teraz ogarnąłem, że nie jesteś aż tak zadufany w sobie za jakiego cię miałem, a skoro ty i Finn będziecie braćmi, to równie dobrze możemy zakopać ten topór wojenny, czy coś.  
Przez całą tę dziwną — na swój sposób podniosłą — przemowę, Puck ani razu nie odwraca wzroku od ekranu telewizora. To wystarczy, aby Kurt poczuł przemożne pragnienie walnięcia go czymś bardzo ciężkim.  
— Czy to ma sprawić, że poczuję się lepiej? — pyta.  
Puck wzrusza ramieniem, pokazując tym, że odczucia Kurta w tej sprawie są mu całkowicie obojętne.  
Kurta uważa fakt, że ta wiedza rzeczywiście sprawia, że czuje się lepiej, za odrobinę pojebany. Mówiąc najprościej wygląda to tak:  
– Puck zrozumiał, że jego postępowanie oraz ocenianie Kurta było niewłaściwe,  
– Puck przyznał się do błędu, przeprosił i obiecał, że się zmieni.  
Okej, to dość luźny przekład tej typowo chłopięcej ekspresji, ale ostatnimi czasy Kurt dość porządnie się w niej podszkolił, więc ma wrażenie, że wie, o czym mówi. Chodzi o to, że to całkiem dorosłe myślenie jak na pokręconego szesnastolatka. Poza tym, Kurt musi docenić to, że Puck wydaje się być jednym z niewielu nastolatków w Limie, którzy nie boją się zarażenia od niego gejostwem.  
— Tak, no cóż, ty nie jesteś bezmózgim mięśniakiem za jakiego miałem cię ja. Więc chyba obaj źle oceniliśmy sytuację na pierwszy rzut oka.  
— Spoko, ale ta rozmowa musi się skończyć, ponieważ gadanie o uczuciach sprawia, że mam ochotę komuś przyjebać, żeby przywrócić równowagę we wszechświecie.  
Finn wraca dokładnie w chwili, w której Kurt rzuca w Pucka poduszką i nie ma pojęcia, czemu obaj zaczynają się śmiać, gdy poucza najlepszego przyjaciela o nie obrażaniu Kurta.

* * *

Więc on i Puck zapominają o całej sprawie — to naprawdę nic wielkiego. Nadal się kłócą, tyle że teraz Finn po prostu nie zwraca na nich uwagi, zamiast spinać się i nie wyglądać, jakby mentalnie przygotowywał się do rozdzielania bójki.  
Czasami też… nie kłócą się. Jest ten jeden raz, gdy Puck po prostu słucha zachwytów Kurta na temat Reginy Spektor i o tym, że gdyby istniała możliwość zmiany orientacji i uprawiania seksu z czyimś głosem, Kurt nie wahałby się ani sekundy przed podjęciem decyzji. Puck, zamiast go wyśmiać i wyzwać od wariatów, prosi go o zgranie kilku jej piosenek. Piosenek, które przesłuchuje dokładnie i o których później dyskutuje z Kurtem. I nie tylko, bo później ustala kilka wstępnych projektów na Glee z ich użyciem. Podczas całej tej sytuacji Finn gapi się na nich, jakby widział ich po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu.  
Ale — tak czy siak — Kurt nie ma zamiaru przeciągać ich znajomości, kiedy skończą się wakacje. Jest całkiem pewien, że Puck nie zacznie go znów wrzucać do śmietników, ale na pewno nie będą wymieniać się żadnymi uprzejmościami w szkole. Najlepsze, na co Kurt będzie mógł liczyć, to okazjonalne skinienie głową na korytarzu.  
Jest pewien, że jeśli wmówi to sobie wystarczająco mocno, nie będzie czuł żadnego zawodu.  
Puck niemal natychmiast niszczy jego teorię, siadając obok niego na ich pierwszej próbie w Glee. (Kurt na końcu języka ma zdanie, że wokół jest pełno pustych krzeseł, ale wtedy Puck rzuca jakiś cichy komentarz na temat ciuchów Rachel, który jest jeszcze wredniejszy od tego, o czym pomyślał on. Wybucha śmiechem i musi udać, że to atak kaszlu. Później Puck siada koło niego codziennie i Kurt nie zgłasza żadnych protestów.)  
Później Puck zaczyna jeść z nim lunche, beztrosko ignorując zszokowane spojrzenia Mercedes oraz Tiny. (Kurt chciałby tylko zauważyć, że komentarz Artiego — „cholera jasna, przegrałeś jakiś zakład?” — był w tej sytuacji zupełnie nie na miejscu.)  
I Puck odprowadza go na lekcje, nawet jeśli sam ma zajęcia po drugiej stronie budynku. I zawsze czeka rano na Kurta, więc żadna banda ze szkoły nie ma szans na dorwanie go i wrzucenie do śmietnika.  
Kurt w końcu konfrontuje to z Puckiem.  
Chociaż to może złe słowo. Konfrontacja pojawia się, gdy ktoś nie zgadza się z czyimś zachowaniem, a Kurt jest ostatnią osobą, która oskarżałaby Pucka o utrudnianie ludziom wrzucania go do śmietników. Kurt po prostu chce to zrozumieć (i być może uspokoić jedną, malutką część, która myśli, że zachowanie Pucka jest etapem jakiegoś większego, bardziej skomplikowanego żartu. Nienawidzi samego siebie za branie czegoś takiego pod uwagę.)  
Zdaje sobie sprawę, że pytanie, jakie za chwilę zada, nie jest może zbyt grzeczne, ale nie wytrzyma, jeśli nie zrozumie dogłębnie całej tej sytuacji.  
— Czy Finn cię do tego wszystkiego namówił?  
Tydzień później Puck łamie Karofskyemu nos, gdy ten popycha Kurta na ścianę i wyzywa od pedałów. Cała szkoła dowiaduje się o tym w przeciągu godziny i kiedy Kurt wychodzi z sali od angielskiego, Mercedes dosłownie materializuje się tuż za nim i zaciąga w ustronne miejsce.  
Kurt ma na końcu języka żart o tym, że docenia starania, ale nadal jest gejem, kiedy dostrzega, że przyjaciółka cała się trzęsie z podekscytowania.  
— Ty i Puck. Gadaj teraz. Pamiętaj, że wyczuje kłamstwo, więc nie waż się czegokolwiek pominąć.  
— On jest… moim przyjacielem? — stwierdza Kurt, a potem powtarza to raz jeszcze, tym razem już nie jako pytanie. — Puck jest moim przyjacielem. Ma zadziwiająco porządny gust muzyczny i podziela moją opinię na temat tego, że Rachel Berry ubiera się po ciemku.  
Dopiero wtedy dochodzi do niego, że to prawda.  
Puck jest jego przyjacielem.  
A Kurt wyrzucił mu to w twarz, oskarżając o to, że spędza z nim czas tylko dlatego, bo Finn go do tego zmusił.  
Wow. Naprawdę jest chujowy w całej tej przyjaźni. Do tego stopnia, że niemal sam ma ochotę wrzucić siebie do śmietnika.  
Puck spędza dwa tygodnie w kozie za pobicie Karofskyego i Kurt czeka na niego codziennie po szkole. Popołudnia spędzają w domu Kurta — razem, nawet wtedy, gdy nie ma z nimi Finna. (Jest całkiem miło; grają w gry wideo, wymieniają się pomysłami piosenek na Glee i czasami, kiedy nie mogą tego uniknąć, odrabiają razem lekcje.)  
Kontynuują ten system, gdy Puck kończy swoją karę.

* * *

Za pierwszym razem, gdy Finn przyprowadza Sama na kolację, przypomina to scenę, w której pies rzuca pod nogi swojego pana jakieś martwe zwierzątko, a potem patrzy w górę z zachwytem.  
„Przyniosłem ci prezent, ponieważ cię kocham!”  
Finn gapi się na niego z taką z nadzieją i z takim absurdalnie wielkim poczuciem dumy z dobrze wykonanego zadania znalezienia Kurtowi potencjalnego chłopaka, że to niemal nie do zniesienia. Kiedy mruga do Kurta i unosi w górę kciuki za plecami Sama, ten musi wyjść szybko z pokoju, żeby zapanować nad histerycznym śmiechem.  
Oczywiście później, tego samego wieczoru, patrzy na to z innej strony. Na co, kurwa, czeka, skoro trafiła mu się tak wczesna okazja do stracenia dziewictwa.  
Sam nada się do tego idealnie skoro i tak już lubi kutasy, a co najważniejsze — kutasa Kurta najbardziej z nich wszystkich. (Według zeznań Finna, chłopak sam wprosił się na kolację, ponieważ uważa, że Kurt jest naprawdę uroczy i ma cudowny głos.)  
Kurt uznaje, że może z tym z żyć.  
Chciałby też zaznaczyć, że naprawdę się stara, okej? On i Sam chodzą ze sobą przez prawie dwa miesiące i jest… przyjemnie.  
Sam jest bardzo słodki, miły i dość atrakcyjny dla oka.  
Chodzi o to, że jest też… cóż, gejowską wersją Finna, i Kurt dokładnie tego pragnął jeszcze pół roku temu, ale teraz sprawia to tylko odrażające, kazirodcze wrażenie.  
Poza tym — i nie da się tego łagodniej przedstawić — Sam jest nudny.  
Przytakuje na wszystko, doprowadzając Kurta do szaleństwa. Zawsze jest „Na cokolwiek masz ochotę, Kurt” albo „Tak długo, jak sprawia ci to przyjemność, Kurt.” Teraz Kurt już wie, że potrzebuje czegoś więcej. Ostatnio strasznie został rozpuszczony, jeśli chodzi o dobrego partnera do rozmowy. (Ostatnia dyskusja z Puckiem na temat zalet i wartości Johna Lennona oraz George'a Harrisona swoim poziomem intensywności przypominała spór historyków o powody upadku Federacji Rosyjskiej.)  
Czasami, kiedy całuje się z Samem, Kurt przyłapuje się na rozmyślaniu o pracy domowej z matematyki.  
Jest całkiem pewien, że coś takiego nie przydarzyłoby mu się z Puckiem. W tej samej chwili, gdy na to wpada, robi sobie mentalną notkę: „Nie masz prawa myśleć o Pucku w jakimkolwiek romantycznym kontekście. Z miłością, ty.”  
Trudno jednak wprowadzić mu to w życie, biorąc pod uwagę, że Puck zdaje się być jedyną osobą, która nienawidzi Sama. Jego ulubionym stwierdzeniem jest: „Chryste, Kurt, wiem, że ten blondas jest twoim chłopakiem, ale czy on nigdy nie zostawia cię, kurwa, samego?”.  
(Przy jednej z takich okazji Kurt poklepał Pucka po ramieniu i żartobliwie zapewnił go, że nie ma czym się martwić, bo to jego kocha najmocniej. Puck uśmiechnął się wtedy i Kurt odpowiedział mu tym samym. Potem stali tak, gapiąc się na siebie, dopóki Mercedes nie westchnęła cierpiętniczo, każąc im spadać w jakieś ustronne miejsce.)  
Puck posuwa się nawet do tego, że podczas jednego z treningów popycha Sama i wciska jego twarz w błoto, mimo że obaj grają w obronie (i, tak, Sam, Kurt wie, co to znaczy; stał się całkiem dobrze zaznajomiony z zasadami tej cholernej gry, a te pseudo-ojcowskie rady, które mają mu wszystko wyjaśnić są zbędne, ponieważ bycie traktowanym jako głupiutkie dzieciątko wcale nie jest takie urocze.)  
Kurt uważa, że to dość smutne, że mają tak słabą drużynę, bo wyjaśnienie Pucka, że w ferworze gry pomylił mu się kolor koszulek został bez mrugnięcia okiem zaakceptowany przez trenera Tanakę.  
Podsumowując: Sam lubi Kurta, Kurt ze wszystkich sił stara się polubić Sama, Puck nienawidzi jego chłopaka, a on musi gryźć się w język, żeby nie zapewniać ciągle Puckermena, że pozostaną przyjaciółmi bez względu na to, z kim będzie się umawiał.  
Kurwa.  
Jednego Kurt jest pewien: to wszystko jest zbyt dramatycznie gejowskie, nawet jak na niego.  
Cała sprawa dochodzi… nie, chwila, nie tak. Ujście napięcia następuje, kiedy… uch, Kurt zaczyna podejrzewać, że być może ma… dobra, świetnie. Nie ma co tutaj owijać w bawełnę.  
Do Kurta dochodzi fakt, że być może czuje do Pucka coś więcej niż przyjaźń, jednej nocy, gdy jest _sam_ i nieporadnie próbuje rozmyślać o Samie. Nagle jednak zaczyna słyszeć niski śmiech w swoim uchu, a dłoń na jego penisie należy do Pucka i to jego palce wsuwają się we włosy Kurta, to one zaciskają się na jego biodrach, przyciągając go bliżej; to usta Pucka znajdują się na jego skórze, to oczy Pucka patrzą na niego i… to Puck, wszędzie przy nim, w nim, na nim i… kurwa, Jezu Chryste…  
Reszta jest milczeniem.  
To całkiem normalne, żeby spuścić się tak mocno, by trafić sobie w brodę, co nie?  
Pewnie.  
Jeśli jest się gwiazdą porno.  
Następnego dnia Kurt zrywa z Samem (który jest, oczywiście, tak słodki, miły i ustępliwy, że Kurt czuje się jak ostatnia, podła szuja).  
Może mieć tylko nadzieję, że chłopcy z wybrzeża policzą mu na plus tę mentalność prawiczka z małego miasteczka.  
Nowy plan brzmi tak: Kurt nigdy przenigdy nie pomyśli już o Pucku w jakimkolwiek kontekście seksualnym.

* * *

Działa to na tej samej zasadzie, co stwierdzenie: cokolwiek robisz, nie myśl o słoniach.  
Co znaczy, że działa chujowo, ponieważ w tej samej sekundzie zaczynasz myśleć tylko o cholernych słoniach.  
A Puck jest strasznie seksownym słoniem; ma szerokie, umięśnione ramiona i rozsiewa wokół siebie ten powiew swobody i pewności siebie, a kiedy siedzi tak z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami, jedyne, na co Kurt ma ochotę, to przesunięcie dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie jego nóg, ugryzienie go w pełną, dolną wargę…  
Co jest w tym najgorsze? Najgorsze jest to, że nie chodzi tylko o seks.  
Chodzi tu o Pucka, który przychodzi do Kurta po ostatecznym rozwiązaniu sprawy z Quinn. Kurt, chcąc go pocieszyć, zdradza mu szczegóły swojego pierwotnego planu o wypierdoleniu z miasta (pomija część o seksownych gejach, skupia się raczej na przesłaniu, że ta sytuacja jest tylko chwilowa i czekają na nich lepsze rzeczy). Puckerman w odpowiedzi patrzy na niego i pyta, czy może się dołączyć.  
Jakby podążenie za Kurtem na drugi koniec kraju było całkowicie normalne, a fakt, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu się nienawidzili, nie ma znaczenia. Kiedy dokładnie stali się tego rodzaju przyjaciółmi? Dlaczego nikt mu nie powiedział o rozpoczęciu etapu „gdzie ty, tam i ja”? Ale wtedy Kurt dostrzega w oczach Pucka to samo, zdesperowane spojrzenie, które czasami prześladuje go w lustrze i decyduje, że jego zmartwienia nic nie znaczą. Szturcha tylko Pucka delikatnie i zapewnia go, że im więcej chętnych, tym weselej.  
Chodzi też o Pucka, który ogląda z nim „Idola”, pomimo tego, że Kurt nazywa to wielkim homo romansem, który Puck z pewnością znienawidzi (co brzmi lepiej niż: „jeśli będę musiał siedzieć obok ciebie na kanapie i oglądać ślicznych, umalowanych chłopców uprawiających seks, umrę ze wstydu albo z frustracji, jeszcze nie zdecydowałem z czego dokładnie”).  
I tak to oglądają, a Puck wcale tego nie nienawidzi. W zasadzie komentuje później, że Brian postąpił chujowo rzucając Curta (i sposób, w jaki się uśmiecha na tę zbieżność imion, wcale nie sprawia, że jego serca przyspiesza) i zdradził swoją prawdziwą miłość oraz swoją sztukę, żeby móc wciągać kokę razem z jakąś prostytutką. A potem mówi, że totalnie powinni zorganizować jakiś projekt tematyczny na Glee, bo Kurt bez problemu zdominowałby „Ballad of Maxwell Demon” i na dodatek ma już pasujący strój.  
Chodzi o Pucka, na którego Kurt napotyka się pewnego ranka w kuchni — z przymkniętymi oczami i łaknieniem kofeiny — a ten podaje mu kubek kawy, zanim ten ma szansę o nią w ogóle poprosić. Jest przyrządzona idealnie tak, jak lubi; Kurt rumieni się po korzonki włosów na domowość tego gestu.  
Teraz, jako dodatek do seksualnych fantazji, wyobraża sobie, jak on i Puck przyrządzają wspólnie śniadanie i dzielą się gazetą, jak stare małżeństwo. Kurwa.  
Kurt wie, że ma kłopoty, kiedy Finn niepewnie pyta:  
— Więc, um, ty i Puck…  
— Przyjaźnimy się. Puck jest moim przyjacielem.  
— Tak, jasne. — Finn kiwa gwałtownie głową. — Oczywiście, tylko wiesz, sprawdzam.  
Tak.  
Puck jest jego przyjacielem.  
Przyjacielem, z którym Kurt być może przeprowadzi się na koniec świata, przyjacielem, z którym ogląda filmy, w których Obi-Wan i Batman uprawiają seks na dachu wieżowca; przyjacielem, z którym chce wspólnie smażyć jajecznicę i bić się o pierwszą stronę, przyjacielem, do którego czasami sobie trzepie.  
No wiecie, tego rodzaju przyjacielem.  
Co się z nim, do cholery, dzieje? Miał chyba przecież jakiś plan? A Puck do niego nie pasuje. Poza tym, chłopak jest hetero. Kurt wyczerpał już swój limit na żałosne zauroczenia heteroseksualnymi chłopcami. Jeśli spróbuje Puckermana poderwać, a ten go odrzuci, wszystko zrobi się okropne i niezręczne. I kto zająłby się wtedy Finnem? Ktoś musi myśleć o takich praktycznych aspektach.  
Więc to całe przyciąganie/fascynacja/cokolwiek-to-jest musi skończyć się właśnie teraz.

* * *

Puck krzyżuje jego plany w bardzo epicki sposób.  
Później, kiedy Kurt skończy panikować, ostro pojedzie po samym sobie za nierozważenie faktu, że Puck również mógł uważać go za tego rodzaju przyjaciela.  
Sytuacja ma miejsce podczas jednego wieczoru, który spędzają tylko we dwójkę. Kiedy Kurt stwierdza, że to jego dom, a więc panują tutaj jego zasady i dlatego będą oglądać Plotkarę, Puck przyciska go mocno do ziemi, chcąc ukraść mu podstępnie pilota. Kiedy ma już Kurta pod sobą, ten szarpie odruchowo biodrami w górę, próbując się uwolnić. Wtedy Kurt dochodzi do niepokojącego wniosku, że — nie, w kieszeni Pucka nie ma kluczy i — tak, Puckerman najwyraźniej bardzo się cieszy na jego widok. A potem następuje… Kurt naprawdę nienawidzi wyrażenia „ocieranie się na sucho”, bo brzmi zbyt wulgarnie, więc po prostu klasyfikuje to jako frottage. Co znaczy dokładnie to samo, ale brzmi o niebo lepiej. Więc tak… frottagują? Frottują? Ocierają się o siebie jak zwierzęta w rui? Gdy nagle Puck nachyla się i gryzie go w miejscu, gdzie ramię spotyka się z szyją i Kurt dochodzi tak mocno, że widzi gwiazdy.  
Hello, fetysz jakiego nie znał.  
Pierwszy w jego życiu orgazm z drugą osobą odbywa się z Noah Puckermanem, na podłodze jego sypialni, w spodniach i z pilotem od telewizora wbijającym mu się w plecy.  
Boże, brzmi to jak scena z naprawdę słabego, amatorskiego porno.  
Zanim Kurt ma szansę ogarnąć, co się stało, Puck stacza się z niego i mamrocze coś o tym, że musi spadać już do domu.  
A potem wychodzi. Wstaje i wychodzi, a Kurt naprawdę chcę poczuć złość, chce wiedzieć, jakim cudem do tego doszło, ale najbardziej ze wszystkiego pragnie, aby Puck przynajmniej go najpierw pocałował.  
Czym jest jego życie?  
Ponieważ… no serio, kurwa, o co tu chodzi?  
Czyżby magiczne, gejowskie moce Kurta naprawdę istniały? Czy powinien teraz oczekiwać karteczki z gratulacjami od Gejowskiej Mafii za pomyślne przeszmuglowanie kolejnej osoby na tę samolubną ścieżkę hedonistycznego żywota?  
Czy Puck jest gejem? Nie, chwila, samotny, nastoletni ojciec, raczej nie gej. Biseksualista? Gej tylko dla niego? Chce poeksperymentować? Ponieważ, kurwa, najwyraźniej nie jest hetero i, dobry Boże, jakim cudem gej radar Kurta mógł go tak zawieść? Cała ta sprawka z Reginą Spektor i „Idolem” powinna była automatycznie unieść tęczowe flagi. Do kurwy nędzy Puck dla przyjemności biega w ciasnych gaciach i kąpie się grupowo.  
W jego głowie pojawia się głosik — och, okropnie logiczny głosik, który przypomina mu, o kim jest mowa. O Pucku, który nie jest w stanie rozróżnić emocjonalnej intymności od przypadkowej intymności; oczywiście, że coś mu się pomieszało i spróbował poszukać ulgi u najlepszego przyjaciela.  
No tak, ale z Finnem przyjaźni się o wiele dłużej i jakoś się do niego nie dobiera, zauważa Kurt.  
Wow.  
Nagłe, zaborcze warczenie, które pnie się do jego gardła nieco go zaskakuje.  
Cholera jasna.  
Mercedes miała rację. Naprawdę nie da się zaplanować miłości, a on niemal czuje, jak jego oczy zamieniają się w animowane serduszka, kiedy tylko zerka w kierunku Puckermana.  
Karma to prawdziwa suka, wiecie? Nawet Santana wydaje się być przy niej potulna jak baranek.  
Kurt ma przejebane, a Mercedes stanie się być absolutnie nie do zniesienia.

* * *

Kurt nie ma żadnego planu na przeżycie następnego dnia, co jest raczej mądrym posunięciem, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszystkie do tej pory brały w łeb.  
Na dobrą sprawę nie wie, co zrobi Puck — równie dobrze chłopak może spróbować odzyskać swój heteroseksualizm, pieprząc jakąś bezimienną laskę na parkingu pod szkołą.  
Nie robi tego, oczywiście. W sensie, nie pieprzy żadnej laski, ale jest na parkingu, czekając na Kurta w tym samym miejscu, co zawsze. I Kurt myśli, że — okej, mogą udawać, że nic się nie stało, mogą to zrobić, tylko, proszę, niech Puck go nie zostawia.  
Co jest dowodem na to, jak głęboko w to wszystko wpadł.  
Puck mówi tylko:  
— Nie jestem Finnem Hudsonem.  
I Kurt musi zamknąć oczy, ponieważ nie jest to seksowne, ani romantyczne. Brzmi to jak przeprosiny, bolesne wyznanie i ostrzeżenie w jednym; Kurt słyszy całą wieczność nie bycia Finnem Hudsonem i boli go to. Boli go ból Pucka.  
Jest takim dzieciakiem. Takim głupim, głupim bachorem i jeśli dostanie szansę — jeśli Puck mu na to pozwoli — Kurt postara się upewnić, aby chłopak już nigdy w życiu podobnie nie brzmiał.  
Zaczynając już od teraz, gdy bierze jego dłoń w swoją i splata ich palce razem.  
— I dzięki Bogu za to — mówi.  
Nie, Puck nie jest Finnem Hudsonem. Nie jest bezpiecznym i nieskomplikowanym wyborem. Nadal jest popieprzony i pewnością odstawi jakieś akcje, pomimo swoich starań. Wciąż bywa wredny i czasami zachowuje się jak dupek.  
Ale Kurtowi to nie przeszkadza, ponieważ Puck jest również zabawny, sprytny i mądrzejszy, niż ktokolwiek mógłby to sobie wyobrazić — czy nawet on sam zdaje sobie sprawę. Ma całkiem zaskakująco dobry gust muzyczny i zgadza się z Kurtem w kwestii tego, że Rachel Berry ubiera się po ciemku, i zwraca się do jego taty per „pan. Nie lubi snobów i na swój pokręcony, chłopięco nie-rozmawiam-o-uczuciach sposób potrafi przyznać się błędu. I potrafi być słodki. Tak słodki w przedziwny, najbardziej idealny sposób.  
Puck go uszczęśliwia, a czy nie o tym wspominał Finn? Że Kurt zasługuje na kogoś takiego?  
Jest wszystkim, czego Kurt mógłby chcieć, i za dziesięć lat, kiedy nie będzie już takim głupim szczylem, Kurt jest pewien, że nadal to będzie na niego działać. Chociaż może nie. Pewnie będzie działać na niego mocniej, ponieważ jeśli szesnastoletni Puck jest fantastyczny, to dwudziestosześcioletni letni mężczyzna… Och, Kurt nie może się doczekać, żeby go poznać.  
— Pocałuję cię teraz, nie masz nic przeciwko temu?  
Puck czeka na wymruczane cicho przyzwolenie, a potem… Kurt zdecydowanie nie myśli o pracy domowej, nie myśli o niczym i nie jest w zasadzie pewien, czy pamięta w ogóle swoje imię. Puck jęczy nisko z głębi gardła, kiedy Kurt — w końcuwkońcuwkońcu — gryzie go w dolną wargę. Jego dłonie są wszędzie — we włosach, na plecach, łapią go za tyłek i doprowadzają do szaleństwa. Mija dopiero kilka chwil zanim do Kurta dociera, że te wysokie jęki, które słyszy, wydobywają się z niego i że on sam przyciska się z całej siły do Pucka, który biodrami przytrzymuje go w miejscu, popychając na samochód.  
Odsuwają się od siebie dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczyna brakować im tchu, ale Puck i tak nie marnuje zbyt dużo czasu, nim zaczyna ssać skórę na obojczyku Kurta. Co, jak się okazuje, jest najlepszym pomysłem w dziejach ludzkości.  
— Noah Puckermanie, dlaczego nie mówiłeś że jesteś we mnie zakochany?  
Chce, aby zabrzmiało to lekko i beztrosko, ale wie, że polega w tym sromotnie. Jest tylko wdzięczny, że głos mu się nie łamie.  
— Kurcie Hummel, dlaczego sam tego nie zauważyłeś?  
Puck patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się leciutko kącikiem ust, a Kurt… rozumie.  
(Przeprosiny, Regina Spektor, wszystkie te rozmowy na przeróżne tematy, wspólne jedzenie lunchu, siedzenie blisko siebie, ochranianie go w szkole, pobicie Karofskyego, nienawidzenie Sama, „Idol”, Puck, który pyta, czy może się dołączyć do planu, Puck, który wie, jak przyrządzić mu kawę i… inne, inne, wszystko razem.)  
Kurt naprawdę musi przestać nazywać Finna idiotą, skoro on jako pierwszy ogarnął temat.  
— Ja też cię kocham — sapie, kiedy w końcu jest w stanie ułożyć poprawne zdanie; usta Pucka cały czas znajdują się na jego skórze. — Tak dla jasności.  
(„Nie martw się, skarbie, ciebie kocham najmocniej”, oczywiście, że kurwa tak.)  
Uścisk Pucka nasila się, a jego oczy ciemnieją i Kurt na końcu języka ma sugestię, że mogą wykorzystać przyciemniane szyby w jego aucie.  
Zamiast tego wsuwa dłoń do tylnej kieszeni Pucka, za co dostaje jednoznaczne uniesienie brwi.  
— Więc skończyliśmy? — pyta. — Czy chcesz jeszcze trochę pomarudzić o uczuciach?  
Puck parska śmiechem, a potem znów go całuje.

* * *

Kurt nie jest jednak naiwny.  
Wie, że nawet jeśli on i Puck się kochają, nie przestaną się przez cały czas kłócić, ale właśnie do tego przyda im się brutalny seks na zgodę. Po którym nastąpi powolny, zmysłowy seks do rytmu uderzającego o szyby deszczu. A w chwilach, gdy będzie czuł się wyjątkowo frywolnie, być może pozwoli wygrać Puckowi walkę o pilota.  
Nadal nie ma żadnego, prawdziwego planu.  
Skończyły się; istnieje tylko jeden — „całujmy się jeszcze tak przez chwilę.”  
A później, tego samego ranka, Puck łapie go za rękę na środku szkolnego korytarza, gdzie wszyscy mogą ich zobaczyć. Kurt dochodzi do wniosku, że układanie planów jest naprawdę przereklamowaną sprawą.

**KONIEC**


End file.
